Can it Be?
by AnimeWitchPrincess
Summary: Lief and Jasmine are falling for each other but they can't seem to tell each other how they feel. However, there is something that gets in the way. Will they be able to confess to each other in time? Or will it be too late? *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*
1. Hesitation

_**Hello! I'm Mara Santos! This is my very first story on this account so please go gentle on the review. Thank you! I will be describing the characters from the anime in this story since I'm into the anime lately. (For those who thought this was because I haven't finished the books, please read the explanation on my profile.)  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: Deltora Quest does not belong to me.**_

**FULL STORY SUMMARY: Lief and Jasmine are falling for each other but they can't seem to tell each other how they feel. Suddenly, there is news going slowly unfolding in Del about a special event about to occur, involving King Lief. This occasion is getting in the way for both Lief and Jasmine. Especially Jasmine. Jasmine is battling with her own emotions and struggling to tell Lief how she feels before "the occasion". Will they be able to confess to each other in time? Or will it be too late? What is this occasion?**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: Both Lief and Jasmine are struggling with their feelings towards each other. As they attempt confession of their feelings, it seems hesitation makes every second too late. However, why?**

**Can it Be?**

**CH1: HESITATION**

The cool breeze touched her skin. The small wind made her dark-green hair flow. _Should I tell him?_ Jasmine thought to herself.

_**Don't bother**__,_ said a voice in her head.

_But why?_ Jasmine asked the voice.

_**Because it's useless. Sooner or later that boy will find someone else.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Jasmine suddenly began an argument with the voice in her head. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to tell him how I feel about him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jasmine shouted, but not too loud. She began stomping out of her room to find Lief. After calming down, Jasmine crossed her arms. "Stupid voice..." she mumbled to herself. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Good afternoon, Jasmine," said a voice behind her. Jasmine turned around.

"Oh, good afternoon Sharn," Jasmine replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Jasmine gave Sharn a confused look. "It's just that, you were talking to yourself and your tone of voice seemed, well...irritated."

"Oh. Nothing is wrong. Oh! By the way, where is Lief?"

"He's mostly likely in the library but I'm not really that certain. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wish to talk to him, is all." After ending the conversation, Jasmine jogged all the way to the library.

Meanwhile, Lief was spending some free time reading books. Well, he had at least planned to read books, but there was something in his mind that couldn't simply ignore.

_I wonder what Jasmine's reaction would be...if I told her that I love her...?_ Lief thought. Realising what he had been thinking, his eyes widen and he shook his head to clear himself from spacing out. _What am I saying? I only love Jasmine as a friend, don't I?_

Lief gave himself soft pats to his cheek. He began to think about it. About how much he thinks of Jasmine, how much he worries about his feelings for her...and how much he hopes for her to stay as long as forever can be...

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I have to tell her!" shouted Lief as he thought he realised he really did _love_ Jasmine. He stood up quickly and walked, nearly stomping, towards the library door to look for Jasmine.

Back with Jasmine, she had been hesitating to enter the library. Her trembling hand hovered over the handle of the door.

_I don't know if I should really…tell him…_she thought.

She made her resolution, and planned to burst the door open without another thought. To walk up to Lief hastily and blurt out that she loved him. It was decided, and Jasmine didn't want to change it. So, she opened the door quickly and hard when something on the other side of the door stopped it from opening.

Jasmine then heard a _thud_ as though something hit the floor. Jasmine opened the door gently this time and poked her head through. She looked around – first left, then right, then straight ahead. Where the thud sound came from, she didn't know…until she looked down.

"Oh no, Lief!" she gasped as she kneeled beside Lief, whose expression was nothing but pain. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were right behind the door! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…" Lief's voice was barely a whisper and it seemed to crack as he continued. "Aah…my nose…" Indeed, Lief's nose had been the most vulnerable with the door. His nose was completely red and drops of blood began running down from it. Luckily, it was only a few drops. Unluckily, it was still painful for Lief.

"Somebody, get a clean cloth!" shouted Jasmine.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" said Marilen, poking her head out from behind an aisle of bookshelves.

"I need a clean cloth. Lief's nose is bleeding!"

"Okay, one moment!"

It felt like ages until Marilen came back with a cloth. Jasmine got Lief to sit up as Marilen came by, passing over the cloth.

"Here," said Jasmine as she placed the cloth in Lief's hand and moved his hand to his nose so that it made contact with the cloth. Lief quietly groaned in pain, making Jasmine feel uncomfortably guiltier. "Thanks Marilen," she said, turning towards her.

"No problem," Marilen said back with a smile. As Jasmine turned back to Lief, crouching next to him, Marilen sensed it would be better for her to leave. Her smile grew as she walked away to find Ranesh.

"I'm so sorry." Again and again, Jasmine continued to apologise. She couldn't help it. She felt that she had to. She and Lief were sitting at one of the tables in the library. Jasmine had helped Lief with standing up and walking to one.

"Jasmine, really. It's okay. There's no need for any more apologies," said Lief, dabbing the blood from his nose gently.

Jasmine's frown only deepened. "But I really shouldn't even have opened the door so suddenly and forcefully." She crossed her arms. The blame she felt towards herself intensified. "It was my fault..."

As Jasmine's voice trailed off, Lief looked at her. Her anger in her eyes seemed to make the green colour of it blaze. The way she frowned was attractive and her angry expression suited her really well. Lief thought she looked cute. He blushed a little.

_Oh boy,_ thought Lief.

"I really am sorry," Jasmine said. Her voice was low as she was suddenly interested in her lap.

"How many times must I repeat myself, Jasmine?" said Lief, smiling. He was more amused than annoyed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now."

Jasmine's eyes retreated from her lap and set her sight on Lief's smiling face. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Um...I have to go...do something!" she said, not meaning to shout. She stood up abruptly that the legs of the chair grazed against the floor hard. Jasmine headed for the exit in a speeded walk. Her sudden remark had left Lief stunned.

_Was it something I did? Was it something I said?_ Lief thought back, trying hard to memorise every single thing that had happened in the library. He was walking around the palace in a daze, unaware of his surroundings. _Why did Jasmine just snap like that?_ As the questions continued to circle in his head like a group of vultures flying around its prey, he turned the corner and accidentally collided with someone.

"Oh, Lief, there you are," said Sharn.

"Mother?" Lief said.

"Has Jasmine found you already? She was looking for you this morning."

"Yeah, she has."

"Now that I have found you myself, I would like to speak with you in private."

"Okay, sure."

Lief followed his mother towards the kitchen. Since Sharn wanted privacy, it was lucky that the kitchen was deserted...except for one girl. She looked frail and sweetly delicate. Her midnight black hair seemed to flow little bit, as though there was a draft, even though Lief didn't feel even the slightest of wind. The girl turned around. She had sparkling hazel eyes with golden specks and her smile was as innocent as her expression. She wore a silky red cloak that reflected beautifully in the light.

"Hello, your majesty," she said, bowing her head slightly. Her voice was so soft and gentle, it was as though she was singing when really, she was only speaking.

"Hello…" said Lief. For some reason, even though the strange girl looked and seemed innocent, Lief felt uncertainty and awkwardness. "Um…who are you?"

"Lief," Sharn began, "This is Maerwynn of Tora. She is a young girl of high birth and has come here for something important. Very important."

"What…is it?" asked Lief. Lief just couldn't place it, but there was a dreaded feeling that was crawling up from his stomach and into his heart.

"Maerwynn is to be your fiancé."

Hearing the words pour from his mother's lips made Lief's heart stop beating. He felt as though he couldn't breath. As though he was trapped in an airtight room, leaving him struggling for breath as he did on Dread Mountain – when he, Barda, Jasmine and Prin were confined by the Dread Gnomes. Lief was speechless as he stared at his future wife – the "future queen of Deltora".

_**Well? WELL? How was that for my first fanfic? Please review a bit gently though, since it is my first. **_

_**PLEASE READ: I know how in the book, the characters are speaking without slangs. I do prefer my own writing style, but I'll try doing that for the next chapter. Before telling me about whether I should do slangs or not, please judge on both slang writing and formal writing. When you're judging, I would like you to choose which one I am better at, so that I may continue that style of writing in the next chapters. Thanks! :) Also, if you spot any typos I could have missed while editing it, please let me know about it and tell me where it is. Thanks again! :D**_


	2. Discomfiture

_**Hiya! I'm back! Now, I don't want to continue with dumb author notes because everybody hates them (XD), but this is important. **_

_**In my previous chapter, I had mentioned that I need you (readers) to judge on the two types of writing styles that which I want you to mention I am better at. Last chapter, I had written in slangs (writing containing words like 'don't', 'won't' etc.). Now, in this chapter, I will write in formal writing, where I write words without shortening them ('Emily Rodda Writing Style' as I like to call it XD).**_

_**ANONYMOUS REVIEWS:  
><strong>__**Tara-twinkle-toes=**__** Thanks for the idea but I've already planned out everything that's going to happen. If you want a story like that I can try that out in a separate story or you can make your own account and enjoy creating your own ideas. :) I guarantee you; it's really fun making your own story lines with your favourite characters. Thank you for the wonderful review!**_

_**Aurora and Aura Blue=**__** Thanks for your wonderful review. Don't worry. I intend on finishing this story altogether. So yeah. Here's the chapter you want~! :D **_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: Lief is under pressure now that he had just learnt he would be married to another. As beautiful as Maerwynn may be, Lief just does not love her. His feelings fall towards Jasmine. The news starts off slowly but eventually begins to spread faster. Lief wants to tell Jasmine about his problem before she finds out from the rumours but he fears to face her reaction. When Jasmine finds out, how will Lief cope with this awkwardness between him and her when Maerwynn is around? Will he be able to tell her before it is too late? How will Jasmine accept it all?**

**Can It Be?**

**CH2: DISCOMFITURE**

"M...m-my fiancé?" Lief stuttered.

He looked at Maerwynn with disbelief. She simply smiled innocently, as though she was unaware of Lief's reaction.

"That is correct," said Sharn.

Sharn misunderstood Lief's response, thinking he was merely surprised. In truth, Lief was surprised but also despaired. Having to marry a woman that was not Jasmine struck Lief's heart like a knife piercing through him slowly. He thought it not possible, hoping it was only a dream; a dream that which he could wake up from and end the nightmare.

"I…she…why must I marry?" Lief asked stupidly. He looked at his mother, his brows furrowed in dismay.

"For the kingdom, of course!" Sharn answered. "You need a queen by your side, Lief. To help you rule Deltora. You cannot do this on your own."

"But…but why _now_?" Lief began to fidget uncomfortably.

Maerwynn noticed this and her smile faded a little.

"Perhaps I should leave. Your discussion looks as though it may become personal," she said, her soft voice spreading in the air like music.

"Personal?" Sharn turned to Maerwynn with confusion. "There is nothing personal this talk is becoming of. Lief is only asking questions." Sharn could only see the surprise Lief is showing through his actions. Maerwynn, however, could see the melancholy very well hidden behind his eyes.

"Even so, I think it is better if I leave for a while. Something like this would better off be a discussion between mother and son." Maerwynn walked passed them and out the kitchen's exit, leaving both Lief and Sharn quite puzzled.

Now that Maerwynn was gone, Lief took his chance and went right to the point. "So why must I marry now? Why could we not wait a little longer?"

"Lief, you need a queen by your side. Soon after I knew of Maerwynn, I took the opportunity and sent a message to her family asking her if she would accept the offer of marrying you. They accepted it, and came here for the complete agreement," Sharn answered.

"Mother, I do not want an arranged marriage. I want to marry someone that who I would fall for." Anger slowly began to build within Lief. Knowing now that nothing was a dream, he could not face the reality and marry simply because he had no choice.

"You want to marry for _love_?" Sharn's voice was low and calm, but there was a trace of disappointment in her tone.

"Yes!"

"I hoped you would want to marry Maerwynn—"

"But I do not!"

"…considering you want to do the best you could for Deltora. But…"

Sharn crossed her arms as she tilted her head and looked at the floor. The silence was dead – the only sound heard were breathing that came from Lief and Sharn. The silence made Lief feel uneasy, but he had the right to say what he wanted, whether Sharn could accept it or not. Sharn's eyes settled on Lief once more. She studied his expression. That was when she finally saw the plea in her son's eyes.

"I am sorry, Lief," she whispered. Lief felt the tragedy of the situation increase. "But it is too late now. I already came to an agreement with Maerwynn and her parents. The decision cannot be changed."

Sharn inhaled deeply and walked past Lief. Hastily, she walked out the door before Lief could see the remorse in her face as she realized her mistake.

Lief was left alone, his eyes wide and teary. _Everything is…is gone_, thought Lief. _I cannot be with Jasmine. I cannot tell her that I love her. If I do she might become excited for nothing, knowing I must marry someone else. Everything…is gone…_

* * *

><p>Jasmine sighed.<p>

She looked around as the windy breeze blew at her hair, making it more tangled as it has ever been. The wind was strong but gentle. It was calm and relaxing, yet Jasmine could not get the guilty weight off her shoulders. It was as though she had to do everything she possibly could to make up for all the mistakes she did to Lief—slamming the huge library doors on his face, making his nose bleed and abruptly leaving him shocked with confusion. She felt sorry.

"What must I do with Lief now?" she asked herself, as she stared down at the city of Del. Jasmine had perched on one of the branches of the huge tree in front of the palace—the one her father and Lief's father used to hide their fun little messages as children.

Jasmine was dazed and unfocused as she continued to glare at the city. _Lief is doing his job very well,_ she thought. _A job that which I could never have the ability to help him with…_

Suddenly, an eerie screech filled the air. Jasmine looked up, alert and awakened from her dazedness. A black creature soared above her, flying in the sky. It descended, towards her. Soon enough, the creature was low enough to be recognized.

"Kree!" she shouted.

Jasmine lifted up her arm for Kree to land on. Kree greeted with a quick squawk as he hopped onto Jasmine's shoulder. There was also excited chattering of a smaller animal. On Kree's back rode a creature with creamy-white fur and big brown eyes. It jumped at Jasmine and she caught it. It was so small it fitted perfectly in Jasmine's cupped hands.

"Filli, Kree, how was the little sightseeing you took?" Kree squawked happily while Filli chattered. The two creatures had left that morning for some fresh air. Staying in the palace felt like imprisonment for them as well as Jasmine.

"The window of my bed chamber should be open. I most likely have accidentally left it open when I went to look for Lief—" she seemed to choke at the mention of his name, "…um…just go to my bed chamber and I will see you later."

Filli jumped onto Kree's back again as Kree took off. Jasmine could see them no longer as they disappeared, rounding the palace.

Jasmine jumped down and landed as silently as she always would when she was in the Forest of Silence. She walked towards the palace entrance and nodded to the guards on duty—who were standing on either side of the door—as she entered.

Jasmine walked up the stairs to the floor of which her bed chamber would be located. She continued to walk. There was a corner straight ahead. Turning that corner and walking a little more would lead to her bed chamber. Right before she reached the corner, a girl with midnight black hair came into Jasmine's view. For a moment they stared at each other. The girl, however, broke the silence.

"Hello, there," she said.

Her voice made Jasmine's brows rise with fascinated surprise. The girl's voice was so soft and tender, it sounded as though she was singing.

"Hello…" Jasmine's voice trailed off as she was still surprised with the girl's voice. "I have never seen you around here before…"

"Oh! Please pardon my awful manners. I should have introduced myself right away. I am Maerwynn of Tora."

"I am Jasmine of the Forests." Jasmine stared into the girl's hazel eyes. There were golden specks to be seen, making her eyes one of the many things standing out. She wore a silky red cloak which reflected perfectly in the light. "Are you a guest here?"

_Of course she is a guest!_ Jasmine thought, cursing her stupidity. _If she came from Tora than she is certainly a guest._

"Yes, I am."

"What are you here for?" Jasmine could not help but wonder what a _Toran_ was doing in Del's palace. It was most likely for something important.

Maerwynn tried to work around her true reason to her stay in Del. "I am here for a special family business with King Lief."

Jasmine noticed: Maerwynn had a smile on her face that was there even before bumping into Jasmine. _Is she smiling because something exciting happened?_ Jasmine thought to herself. _Or is it because she is simply a cheerful person? Well, if it is because she is a cheerful person, being a Toran explains it. Indeed, she looks wealthy…_

…_a woman of whom Lief would fall for instead of me…_

Realizing what she had just thought, Jasmine shook her head to clear her mind. The sudden action confused Maerwynn.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. I am fine," said Jasmine.

"Now as for you, you are that girl who travelled with King Lief around Deltora, correct?"

"Yes." _She even speaks like a wealthy lady,_ thought Jasmine.

"It must have been thrilling to be able to be one of the people who saved Deltora."

"Yes it was."

"I wish I was able to go on an adventure like that…" Maerwynn's smile finally faltered as her voice lowered, "…but I am trapped obeying directions my parents give me…"

Jasmine eyes widened for a quick moment. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Maerwynn began shaking her head. Her smile returned but this time, this certain smile was false. "Oh no, it is nothing. Do not worry. I must be going before someone misses me." She walked pass Jasmine quickly, as though she wanted to escape a burden.

Jasmine's eyes followed her with confusion.

If Jasmine had normal hearing, she would not have been able to hear what Maerwynn whispered. However, she did.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Jasmine thought. _What are her parents doing to her…?_

Jasmine tried to push any thought of Maerwynn away and walked to her bed chambers.

* * *

><p>"This is not good. This is utterly <em>bad<em>!"

Lief paced around his bed chamber while talking to himself about his new problem. It was nightfall; the sunset's light coloured the horizon orange and pink, while the rest of the sky began to darken its blue colour.

Lief stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of his bed. "What can I do? What can I tell Jasmine?" he asked himself anxiously. Quickly, he stood up. "I need to tell her!" He sat back down. "But then, she might feel hurt after…" He stood up again. "But she needs to know. She will find out soon anyway." He sat back down again. "However, Jasmine might ignore me…"

Lief shook his head and cursed himself for letting himself worry and arguing with himself. He remained sitting on his bed.

"Jasmine needs to know," Lief's voice was barely a whisper. He hated that he needed to do this, but there was no other way. "It is better to learn from me than from a palace gossip."

Once again, Lief stood up. He walked towards his door and out, heading to Jasmine's bed chambers.

There was a knock on her chamber door.

Jasmine looked up from talking to Kree and Filli. She sat on her bed on her knees while Kree and Filli were comfy being close to the pillow. "Come in," she called to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened and in stepped Lief.

The sight of Lief made Jasmine surprised. She jumped to her feet. "Lief! What are you doing here? If you came here to talk to me about leaving you in the library earlier, I apologize about that! I—" Jasmine shut her mouth as she saw the grave look on Lief's face. "What is the matter, Lief? Did something happen?"

"Nothing," lied Lief. "I simply came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About…anything!"

She did not believe him. "What is it, Lief? You can tell me."

He wanted to say it. To bellow it. To shout it. To reveal it. But he could not. He did not want to hurt the girl he loved. _Remember, Lief,_ he reminded himself. _It is better if Jasmine were to learn this from you. Not from others._

"Well…" Lief began, "may we sit down first?"

"Of course," replied Jasmine. Jasmine sat down on the edge of her bed. Lief closed the door and sat beside her.

"There is something I need to tell you." Lief took a deep, shaky breath. "This is very important and you have the right to know something as…_huge_ as this." Lief did not know how to describe his situation, since he hated it.

"Jasmine, I…I…" The words were caught in his throat, refusing to be said.

"Huge in a bad way or a good way?" asked Jasmine.

"Just let me say this, Jasmine." Lief took another shuddered breath. "I am getting—"

"Your majesty?" called a deep voice. "King Lief, where are you?"

Lief stood up, opened Jasmine's door and stepped out of the bed chamber. "Yes?"

"There you are, your majesty." The guard took a quick bow and continued. "There is a special meeting tonight regarding something important. You were meant to attend it a while ago. Everyone—your mother, Lady Maerwynn and the others—are waiting for you to start the meeting."

"Oh, I forgot about that meeting. I will apologize to everyone once I get there. Thank you for letting me know before it became too late."

The guard took a quick bow once more. "You are welcome, King Lief." Once he was done, he left. He probably wondered what the King was doing in Jasmine's bed chamber. Even so, he ignored it and never turned back to ask questions.

Lief turned to Jasmine. "I am sorry. I must make haste and get to that meeting."

"If you must, you must. There is no stopping you," said Jasmine. Quickly as possible, Lief ran off, leaving Jasmine wondering what he wanted to say before the guard interrupted.

_**If you're wondering about me – my age for instance – most of the information should be on my profile. But anyways, for Ultimate KitKat13, I am currently 15 (age information updated).**_

_**Now, please, don't forget to mention in your review about your judgment of which writing style you think is best and that you think you should continue. IT'S IMPORTANT! THANKS!**_


End file.
